1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a non-quadrangular display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel includes signal lines connected to pixels. The pixels are in a display region having a quadrangular shape, and a driving circuit for supplying signals to the signal lines are in a bezel area around the quadrangular display region. The display region may be increased and the bezel area reduced to produce a large panel.
Recently, demand for displays having non-quadrangular shapes (e.g., circle or oval) has increased. Such a display may be suitable for use in wearable devices, e.g., smartwatches, smart glass, and head mounted displays or vehicle clusters. However, the bezel areas for these displays may be reduced to a vary narrow size in order to increase the size of the display panel screen. A narrower bezel area leaves less room for the driving circuits.